


Fifty Ways To Eat A Hot Dog

by sychononny



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flirting, Food Porn, M/M, Misha isn't subtle, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sneaky Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, persistent Misha, slight exhibitionism, suggestive food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychononny/pseuds/sychononny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha teases Jared in more ways than one.<br/>Prompt fill for: <i>"I would like to see a fic where Misha is eating a hot dog. As detailed as possible. Make it hawt. And messy."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Ways To Eat A Hot Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A written fill for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/79757.html?thread=29464717#t29464717) asking for:
> 
> _Misha/hot dog, food porn: I would like to see a fic where Misha is eating a hot dog. As detailed as possible. Make it hawt. And messy._  
>   
> 
> Author's Note: I wrote this a few years ago, so I will probably backdate it to 2014 in about a month or so. It's part of getting all of my fics/fills/dabbles uploaded here.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------

Jared watched longingly as Misha started fishing out a hot dog. They both knew Jared didn't have enough time to eat and get cleaned up before the next scene. While it was only an hour before lunch, the fact was Jared rarely lasted that long on a good day. And today he'd been kept especially busy, not able to sneak in the usual multiple snack runs to the food tent. 

Misha glanced up to see him watching, and grinned, making an exaggerated show of adding mustard, ketchup and relish. Jared's stomach rumbled at the sight and he scowled, making it clear the teasing was not appreciated. 

Rocking back on his heels, Jared tried to will himself to walk away. He knew from experience that going over to smell it wouldn't make things any easier. 

Despite himself, he couldn't look away as Misha's tongue began licking the ketchup off of it with a skill that should have been illegal to be demonstrating in public. Then, carefully pealing back the bun, Jared watched as Misha suddenly sucked it into his mouth, inch by inch, until only the tip was showing. Ketchup and relish were dribbling down Misha's chin as he dropped the bun, neither of them caring where it landed. Jared's interest in the hot dog was fast changing to something which had nothing to do with food and everything to do with the things Misha could do with his mouth. 

As Jared watched, Misha closed his eyes, slowly pulling the length back out of his mouth with his lips forming a tight seal around it, vacuuming it clean of any condiments. Jared couldn't stop himself from picturing those lips sucking something... _else_.

With a fake casualness, Misha tucked the lovingly cleaned hot dog into a new bun. Jared watched as Misha started all over again with the ketchup. Then the mustard. 

Jared didn't give him the chance to add more relish.

Mustard still stained his fingers as he blew Jared in the back of his trailer. Jared praising god that it was just as good as advertised. Watching Misha's lips stretched even wider than they had at the food cart, Jared came hard at the mental image of Misha kneeling next to the catering spread and blowing him while everyone watched them. 

Sated, Jared sagged against the counter, looked down to see Misha's smirking up at him.

“What?” Jared drawled, his body still too relaxed to keep a little bit of home from slipping out.

Exaggeratedly, Misha licked some cum off one of his fingers, both of them watching Jared's cock give a final twitch at the sight. “You know, I'd almost wondered if I was being too subtle.”

Jared huffed, still too drained to think up anything clever, “If that was subtle then --”

“...Then just imagine what I'd do to you if everyone knew and we didn't have to hide.” Misha didn't wait for an answer, coaxing Jared's loose body downward for a dirty kiss that tasted like cum and ketchup all at once. Jared groaned, barely coming back to earth as he heard Misha shut the door behind him. 

They weren't dating, but Jared's resolve about that was crumbling like wet cement in the face of tropical storm. At this rate, Jared was dangerously close to pinning Misha up against something and doing his level best to fuck all that smug addictive cockiness out of him. They might not even make it back to his trailer in time. 

Which, Jared was starting to suspect, might be exactly Misha's plan from the start.


End file.
